Freeza
Freeza Freeza (czytaj: Friza, jap. フリーザ Furīza [fruiidza], pl. w anime Frezer, Friza, pl. w mandze Frizer, fr. Freezer, ang. Freeza) – biało-fioletowy kosmita, mutant, przedstawiciel zmutowanej rasy Changelingów, przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie, ojcu, Beerusie i Whisie) wojownik w Siódmym Wszechświecie, noszący miano "Imperatora międzygalaktycznego". Wygląd Freeza jest biało- fioletowym kosmitą, mutantem, przedstawicielem rasy Changeling. Charakter Freeza jest bardzo okrutny. Bez wahania wykonuje swoje cele, jak na przykład zniszczenie planety Vegeta. Jest także bardzo ambitny, oraz przebiegły. Opis ogólny Był synem uzurpowanego „władcy świata”, Colda Daiō, głównego zwierzchnika tzw. Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodził się z rasy bezlitosnych „antagonistów-businessmanów”, a zarazem zdobywców, rodu Changeling, przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając je najbogatszym cywilizacjom. Jedną z jego najbardziej rzucających się w oczy cech osobowości jest niecodzienna, szlachecka etykieta. Jest „dobrze wychowany”, zaznajomiony z zasadami Savoir vivre'u i do wszystkich zwraca się per „pan”, „pani” bądź nawet wynioślej, używając zwrotów grzecznościowych typu „szanowny”, „mój miły” czy zdrobnień. Frezer podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras, Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologie w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów i lojalność. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni mu służyć pod groźbą eliminacji, co wciąż zbytnio im nie przeszkadzało i sprzeciwiali się tylko nieliczni. Warto wspomnieć, że Freeza pomimo swojej niewyobrażalnej siły nigdy nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się potocznie zwanym „owładniętym pewnością siebie mięśniakiem”, lecz nawet w czwartej formie zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. W parze z tym szła okrutność i bezwzględność tak duża, że nawet sam Północny Kaiō bał się z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest sprawcą likwidacji całej rasy Saiyan łącznie z ojcem Vegety (Królem Vegetą). Również okrutnie i z zimną krwią pozbawił życia wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail był w stanie stawić mu opór, jednak po dłuższym czasie przegrał nierówną walkę. Młody Namaeczanin zginąłby, gdyby nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freeza pragnął zebrać smocze kule i zyskać dzięki ich mocy wieczne życie by móc rządzić Wszechświatem po wsze czasy. Cechami charakterystycznymi tyrana były dwa, mocne rogi na głowie oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. Formy Freezy Pierwsza forma フリーザ第一形態,Furīza dai ichi keitai daj ići kejtaj To pierwsza postać Freezy, jej maksymalna moc to około 530 000. Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące, jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kuririnem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia w drugą formę. Druga Forma フリーザ第二形態, Furīza dai ni keitai 'daj ńi kejtaj Kolejne stadium Freeze. Siła ciosu wzrasta do ponad 1 000 000 j[''potrzebne źródło]. Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i pogrubia mu się ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji. Trzecia forma '''フリーザ第三形態, Furīza dai san keitai 'daj san kejtaj W tej postaci Freeza wygląda najbardziej „bestialsko”. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża się i spłaszcza. Na plecach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać podobną do Obcego z komiksu „Alien”. Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion a kolce na głowie zaginają się bardziej i przybierają kolor skóry. Imperator był w niej krótko, ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo. W czasie walki z Nameczaninem, Kuririn na prośbę Vegety rani go, by Dende mógł go wyleczyć i co za tym idzie moc Saiyanina wzrosłaby kilkakrotnie. Chełpiąc się, że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać maksimum możliwości, tyran przechodzi do formy ostatecznej. Czwarta forma 'フリーザ第最終形態, Furīza saishū keitai 'sajśuu kejtaj Inaczej to jego czwarta forma. Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jego spokój i opanowanie zwiększają się. Może on jednak podnieść poziom mocy do około 8 000 000 j[''potrzebne źródło]. W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, Ogon odrasta, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła znajdują się na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kurilína, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Son Goku. W tej formie kontroluje on swoją energię KI na niższych poziomach mocy i właściwie używa ją aż do momentu kiedy przekonuje się o mocy SSJ. Freeza o pełnej mocy '''マックスパワーフリーザ, Makkusu pawā Furīza 'pałaa furiidza Changeling sięga po ostateczne rezerwy siły, przechodzi do poziomu maksymalnej, stuprocentowej mocy. Podczas tej ewolucji postać Freeze ekstremalnie przybiera na masie mięśniowej, jego szyja zanika, przypomina przećwiczonego kulturystę. Jego poziom bojowy wzrasta do 12 000 000 jednostek.[''potrzebne źródło] Tyran traci całe opanowanie i staje się nierozważny, nie zauważa znacznej przewagi Gokū, nie chce się pogodzić z faktem, że istnieje Saiyanin silniejszy od niego. Po długiej zaciekłej walce Changeling zostaje pokonany przez super wojownika i zdany na jego łaskę. Son pozwala Freezaowi odejść i zakończyć walkę póki może. Pycha „wszechmocnego” nie pozwoliła dopuścić mu myśli, że zwykły „małpiszon”, bo tak nazywał Saiyan, może być od niego silniejszy i dodatkowo upokorzyć go ułaskawieniem. Mimo przewagi Saiyanina, Freeza wciąż walczył aż stał się ofiarą własnego Kienzana. Wcześniej jednak, podczas potężnych zmagań obaj wojownicy uszkodzili jądro Namek, co spowodowało naruszenie stabilizacji wnętrza i wywołanie wybuchu, który wkrótce zniszczy planetę. Tuż przed eksplozją umierający Freeza tracąc honor, ukorzył się przed Gokū, błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania w kosmosie (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son, jako że miał bardzo dobre serce i nie mógł patrzeć na umierającą bestię, zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi odrobinę ki w czystej postaci, ten drugi jednak nie użył jej do ucieczki, ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił odbijając pocisk i tym samym wysłał tyrana w kosmos, poza orbitę Namek. W tej formie wykorzystuje on 100% swojej mocy. Mechaniczny Freeza '''メカフリーザ, Meka Furīza 'furiidza Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia Colda Daiō. Połączyli oni niekompletne szczątki syna dowódcy, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu metalu. Następnie razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby tam zemścić się na Super Saiyaninie. Pozorna moc Freeze nie uległa większym zmianom, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan, ale i to nie dało mu większej korzyści, ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłości, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci daniu mu swojego miecza, lecz Coldowi miecz w walce nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony kikōhą. Złoty Freeza 'ゴールデン フリーザ, 'Gōruden Furīza 'furiidza Jest to forma Freezy, która pierwszy raz pojawia się po jego zmartwychwstaniu w piętnastym filmie kinowym DBZ pt. Odrodzenie „F”. W tej postaci Freeza osiąga poziom pozwalający równać się z Gokū i Vegetą w formie SSJ Blue. Freeza zyskuje nową moc wskutek kilkumiesięcznego treningu wysługując się żołnierzami jako obiektami treningowymi. Uwolnił tym samym swój pełny potencjał, który tkwił w nim od urodzenia (do tego momentu Freeza nigdy nie trenował, gdyż nie widział takiej potrzeby). W tej formie jest złoty i ma fioletową twarz, brzuch, dłonie, guzki na piszczelach oraz stopy, a aura zdaje się oscylować pomiędzy ognistoczerwoną a ognistozłotą, jest podobna do tej z poziomu SSJG. Wadą złotej transformacji jest wtedy bardzo szybkie zużycie energii, gdyż Freeza po opanowaniu nowej formy nie poświęcił czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do niej, tylko od razu ruszył na Ziemię. Jednak nawet pomimo takiej siły, ginie od Kamehame-Ha Son Gokū, gdy wraca do normalnej formy. Później jednak podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy zostaje ponownie wskrzeszony, tym razem jednak lepiej panuje nad własną energią, gdyż pobyt w piekle poświęcił na kontrolowanie ki, dzięki czemu przemiana w złotą formę nie zużywała już tak znacznie energii Freeze. Dostaje również pociskiem zniszczenia Sidry, który nie dość że nie robi mu większej szkody to dodatkowo udaje mu się zapanować nad jej energią, aby po chwili uderzyć nią Gokū, który ma z nią znacznie większe problemy. Później podczas krótkiego sparingu z Gokū, w trakcie, którego dobitnie zostaje pokazane, iż Złoty Freeza ma moc na takim samym poziomie co SSJB Gokū (bez Kaiō-kena), nawet pomimo tego że od ostatniego spotkania Gokū trenował i walczył z bardzo potężnymi przeciwnikami. Warto również nadmienić, iż podczas pierwszej przemiany w Złotego Freeze, wykazywał on znacznie większy strach w stosunku do Beerusa niż podczas przygotowań do Turnieju Mocy, gdzie wydawał się znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością Boga Zniszczenia. Techniki * Death Ball * Tsuibi-Kienzan * Death Beam Ciekawostki ** Akira Toriyama w wywiadzie ujawnił, że Freeza jest mieszanką jego najgorszych lęków. ** Japoński zespół Maximum the Hormone zadedykował tej postaci piosenkę o nazwie „Furīza”, w skrócie „F”. ** Jest jedną z osób które przetrwały atak Genki-Damą. ** Jest on grywalną postacią w większości gier z serii Dragon Ball. ** Jest on jednym z najpopularniejszych czarnych charakterów w historii anime. W większości rankingów zajmuje on pierwsze miejsce. Tuż obok niego w większości ankiet znajdują się: Aizen z serii Bleach, Envy z serii Fullmetal Alchemist, Naraku z serii Inuyasha oraz Johan Libert z serii Monster. ** Freeza jest jedynym wrogiem wojowników Z, który został przez nich (właściwie przez Gokū) wskrzeszony, oczywiście wciąż pozostaje on w ciele ducha (w podobny sposób jak Gokū podczas sagi z Majin Bū) i jedynym, który został "wskrzeszony" dwukrotnie, raz przez smocze kule w sadze Złotego Freezy, a drugi raz przez samego Gokū dzięki Uranai Babie. ** Pomimo początkowego strachu jaki odczuwał do Beerusa w sadze Złotego Freezy, w późniejszej sadze zdaje się on znacznie mniej przejęty obecnością jak i siłą boskich istot, nie dość że próba zastraszania go przez Beerusa skutkuje dość lekceważącym komentarzem, to jeszcze podczas samego Turnieju Mocy, mówi on o tym że "turniej jest idealną szansą do manipulowania samymi bogami". __STATICREDIRECT__ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Changeling